


Won't You Stay For Dinner?

by Firekitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitty/pseuds/Firekitty
Summary: Edith Gowen's husband of forty years was missing, and it was the talk of the town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very rough draft of something for my Creative Writing class.

Edith Gowen’s husband of forty years was missing, and it was the talk of the town. Kerry Bailey, the town gossip, was naturally the first to visit old Edy once the news got around.  
“Oh, Edy, how are you holding up?” Kerry said as she all but pushed past her into the house.  
“It’s the strangest thing, Kerry; I keep forgetting he’s not here.”  
“Poor dear. It was sudden; I imagine it will take time to adjust.”  
“I’m afraid I’ll never get used to cooking for one after all these years, either. Won’t you stay for dinner, Kerry? I was just about to take the roast out, and there’s far too much for me to eat alone…”  
Kerry stayed, of course. Edy was a butcher’s girl, and had worked in her parent’s shop for years before marrying Sam; her roasts were legendary about town, and her meat pies had been known to bring grown men to tears. She piled Kerry high with leftovers on her way out.  
“It would be a shame to let it go to waste; you simply must take some home.”

Old Sam Gowen had gone missing, though it couldn’t exactly be said that anyone missed him. He’d put some effort into his public face, but everyone knew he’d had a mean streak, always picking on poor Edy over the slightest silly fault.  
Sally Miller, the other town gossip, was the second to visit Edy. She would have been the first, only her hip had been aching something fierce that first day, and that had slowed her down just enough to let Kerry beat her to the door.  
“Sally, what a surprise! Whatever brings you here?”  
“Ah, how could I stay away once I heard? Why, you must be going crazy, all alone in this big, empty house!”  
Edy was rather enjoying the quiet, if truth be told, but she appreciated the concern.  
“It is a big adjustment, but I’m doing my best to keep busy.”  
“Well, if there’s anything you need, you know I’m always here for you.”  
“Of course you are, Sally. You’ll stay for dinner, won’t you? I put a good, hearty stew in the slow-cooker this morning, and it should be perfect by now.”

Samuel F. Gowen was missing, but you’d be hard-pressed to find anyone in town hoping for his return. The owner of the village’s single, tiny pub might have felt a bit of a pang as he closed Sam’s sizable tab out for the last time, but that was surely balanced out by relief. Sam was known to get rowdy in his cups, and he’d been ejected no few times for picking fights, or getting fresh with the barmaids.

When Sheriff Carlson showed up with young deputy Bell, it was really only a formality. Sam had been missing for several days now, and he was obliged to look into the matter, even if everyone knew the man had been running around poor Edy’s back, talking about leaving her for some young piece he’d picked up a town over.  
Mrs. Gowen greeted them warmly at the door, invited them in before he could ask. The house was warm and welcoming with the aroma of braised meat and rising pastry.  
“What a pleasant surprise. Whatever can I do for you, gentlemen?”  
“We were hoping to have a look around, Ma’am. Just a formality, you understand, what with your husband going missing so suddenly.”  
“Oh, of course, go right ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

They gave the house a cursory check; there were no signs of a struggle, but there were empty places in the closet where Sam’s clothes had hung, a dimple in the carpet where a suitcase might have sat. His shaving kit and toothbrush, and other needful things were missing from their expected places. His car was gone. There was no real mystery here.  
Young Bell did have a bit of a start when he discovered Edy’s old butcher’s block and tools in the basement, beside her well-stocked meat freezer. Carlson had a good laugh at him for being so squeamish, when the block was so clean it shone.

Mrs. Gowen was just pulling a laden tray out of the oven as they came to let her know they were done, with another cooling beside it on the counter.  
“Oh, just a moment and I’ll have some of these wrapped up for the road.”  
“You don’t have to do that, ma’am, I couldn’t--“ Carlson tried, even as his mouth watered. Bell’s stomach growled audibly.  
“Don’t you try to tell me you don’t want them, young man; I know you’re always sneaking extra helpings of my pies at the church potluck. See, I’ve even made them hand pies this time so they’ll be all tidy to eat while you’re out on patrol.”  
Between that and Bell’s pleading look, he really had no choice but to accept the neat little basket Mrs. Gowen pressed on him and be on his way.

Edy’s husband had been threatening to leave her for thirty years, and it was a bit of a relief that he’d finally done it. Everyone remembered that one uncomfortable Christmas Social they’d all spent pretending not to notice the bruise on Edy’s cheek. A couple of the men had had a chat with him after that, but who knew whether that was the end of it, or if he’d just been more careful since.  
Edy brought her meat pies to the spring picnic that year, and spent most of the afternoon carving out slices for people.  
“What has you in such fine spirits?” Kerry asked as she settled in at Edy’s right.  
“Yes, Edy, It’s so good to see you happy again, but whatever is the occasion?” Sally asked, setting a generous piece of her cherry crumb cake to Edy’s left.  
“I was just thinking how I grateful I am to have such good friends. Why, there’s hardly been a day when someone didn’t stop by to check on me these past few months.“  
She paused, then, to hand the last slice of meat pie to the sheriff, sighing as if a great weight had been lifted from her.


	2. Edit 1 (turned in draft)

Edith Gowen’s husband of forty years was missing, and it was the talk of the town. Kerry Bailey, the town gossip, was naturally the first to visit old Edy once the news got around.   
“Oh, Edy, how are you holding up?” Kerry said as she all but pushed past her into the house.  
“It’s the strangest thing, Kerry; I keep forgetting he’s not here.”  
“Poor dear. As sudden as It was, I imagine it will take time to adjust.”  
“I’m afraid I’ll never get used to cooking for one after all these years, either. Won’t you stay for dinner, Kerry? I was just about to take the roast out, and there’s far too much for me to eat alone…”  
Kerry stayed, of course. Edy was a butcher’s girl, and had worked in her parent’s shop for years before marrying Sam; her roasts were legendary about town, and her meat pies had been known to bring grown men to tears. She piled Kerry high with leftovers on her way out.  
“It would be a shame to let it go to waste; you simply must take some home.”

Old Sam Gowen had gone missing, though it couldn’t exactly be said that anyone missed him. He’d put some effort into his public face, but everyone knew he’d had a mean streak, always picking on poor Edy over the slightest silly fault.  
Sally Miller, the other town gossip, was the second to visit Edy. She would have been the first, only her hip had been aching something fierce that first day, and that had slowed her down just enough to let Kerry beat her to the door. Sally and Kerry had been thick as thieves once upon a time, but they hadn’t spoken in fifteen years now, after a certain incident at the county fair involving a yam pie and Kerry’s prize rooster had driven them apart.  
“Sally, what a surprise! Whatever brings you here?”  
“Ah, I simply had to see how you’re doing. Why, you must be going crazy, all alone in this big, empty house!”  
Edy was rather enjoying the quiet, if truth be told, but she appreciated the concern.  
“It is a big adjustment, but I’m doing my best to keep busy.”  
“Well, if there’s anything you need, you know I’m always here for you.”  
“Of course you are, Sally. You’ll stay for dinner, won’t you? I put a good, hearty stew in the slow-cooker this morning, and you know I hate to eat alone.”

Sam Gowen was missing, but you’d be hard-pressed to find anyone in town hoping for his return. The owner of the village’s single, tiny pub might have felt a bit of a pang as he closed Sam’s sizable tab out for the last time, but that was surely balanced out by relief. Sam was known to get rowdy in his cups, and he’d been ejected no few times for picking fights, or getting fresh with the barmaids.

When Sheriff Carlson showed up with young deputy Bell, it was really only a formality. Sam had been missing for several days now, and he was obliged to look into the matter, even if everyone knew the man had been running around poor Edy’s back, talking about leaving her for some young piece he’d picked up a town over.  
Mrs. Gowen greeted them warmly at the door, invited them in before he could ask. The house was warm and welcoming with the aroma of braised meat and rising pastry.  
“What a pleasant surprise. Whatever can I do for you, gentlemen?”  
“We were hoping to have a look around, Ma’am. Just a formality, you understand, what with your husband going missing so suddenly.”  
“Oh, of course, go right ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

They gave the house a cursory check; there were no signs of a struggle, but there were empty places in the closet where Sam’s clothes had hung, a dimple in the carpet where a suitcase might have sat. His shaving kit and toothbrush, and other needful things were missing from their expected places. His car was gone. There was no real mystery here.  
Young Bell did have a bit of a start when he discovered Edy’s old butcher’s block and tools in the basement, beside her well-stocked meat freezer. Carlson had a good laugh at him for being so squeamish, when the block was so clean it shone.

Mrs. Gowen was just pulling a laden tray out of the oven as they came to let her know they were done, with another cooling beside it on the counter.  
“Oh, just a moment and I’ll have some of these wrapped up for the road.”  
“You don’t have to do that, ma’am, I couldn’t--“ Carlson tried, even as his mouth watered. Bell’s stomach growled audibly.  
“Don’t you try to tell me you don’t want them, young man; I know you’re always sneaking extra helpings of my pies at the church potluck. See, I’ve even made them hand pies this time so they’ll be all tidy to eat while you’re out on patrol.”  
Between that and Bell’s pleading look, he really had no choice but to accept the neat little basket Mrs. Gowen pressed on him and be on his way.

Edy’s husband had been threatening to leave her for thirty years, and it was a bit of a relief that he’d finally done it. Everyone remembered that one uncomfortable Christmas Social they’d all spent pretending not to notice the bruise on Edy’s cheek. A couple of the men had had a chat with him after that, but who knew whether that was the end of it, or if he’d just been more careful since.  
Edy brought her meat pies to the spring picnic that year, and spent most of the afternoon carving out slices for people.  
“What has you in such fine spirits?” Kerry asked as she settled in at Edy’s right.  
“Yes, Edy, It’s so good to see you happy again, but whatever is the occasion?” Sally asked, setting a generous piece of her cherry crumb cake to Edy’s left.  
“I was just thinking how I grateful I am to have such good friends. Why, there’s hardly been a day when someone didn’t stop by to check on me these past few months.“   
She paused, then, to hand the last slice of meat pie to the sheriff, sighing as if a great weight had been lifted from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final? Draft. Or at least the one I'm turning in as the final. There are some little things I'm not totally happy with, and I'm not sure I'll ever be 100% happy with the last two lines (They do what I want them to, but I just can't find the right phrasing to make them perfect), but overall I'm satisfied enough to leave it alone for a while.

Edith Gowen’s husband of forty years was missing, and it was the talk of the town. Kerry Bailey, the town gossip, was naturally the first to visit old Edy once the news got around. 

“Oh, Edy, how are you holding up?” Kerry said as she all but pushed past her into the house.  
“It’s the strangest thing, Kerry; I keep forgetting he’s not here.” Edy said, brushing some hair out of her weary face with the back of her hand.  
“Poor dear.” Kerry clucked over her. “It was so sudden, I imagine you’ll need some time to adjust.”  
“I’m afraid I’ll never get used to cooking for one after all these years, either.” Edy sighed, looking a little nervous. “Won’t you stay for dinner, Kerry? I was just about to take the roast out, and there’s far too much for me to eat alone…”  
Kerry stayed, of course. Edy was a butcher’s girl, and had worked in her parents’ shop for years before marrying Sam; her roasts were legendary about town, and her meat pies had been known to bring grown men to tears. She piled Kerry high with leftovers on her way out.  
“It would be a shame to let it go to waste; you simply must take some home.”

Old Sam Gowen had gone missing, though it couldn’t exactly be said that anyone missed him. He’d put some effort into his public face, but everyone knew he’d had a mean streak, always picking on poor Edy over the slightest silly fault.

Sally Miller, the other town gossip, was the second to visit Edy. She would have been the first, only her hip had been aching something fierce that first day, and that had slowed her down just enough to let Kerry beat her to the door. Sally and Kerry had been thick as thieves once upon a time, but they hadn’t spoken in fifteen years now, after a certain incident at the county fair involving a yam pie and Kerry’s prize rooster had driven them apart.

“Sally, what a surprise.” Edy said as she opened the door. “Whatever brings you here?”   
“Ah, I simply had to see how you’re doing.” Sally cooed, giving Edy’s arm a motherly pat. “Why, you must be going crazy, all alone in this big, empty house!”  
Edy was rather enjoying the quiet, if truth be told, but she appreciated the concern.  
“It is a big adjustment, but I’m doing my best to keep busy.”  
Sally nodded sagely, “What else can you do, after all? But if there’s anything you need, you know I’m always here for you.”  
“Of course you are, Sally. You’ll stay for dinner, won’t you? I put a good, hearty stew in the slow-cooker this morning, and you know I hate to eat alone.”  
“Why, I’d like nothing better,” Sally exclaimed; a thick, hot stew would be just the thing to chase the chill from her old bones.

Sam Gowen was missing, but you’d be hard-pressed to find anyone in town hoping for his return. The owner of the village’s single, tiny pub might have felt a bit of a pang as he closed Sam’s sizable tab out for the last time, but that was surely balanced out by relief. Sam was known to get rowdy in his cups, and he’d been run out no few times for picking fights, or getting fresh with the barmaids.

When Sheriff Carlson showed up the next evening, with young deputy Bell in tow, it was really only a formality. Sam had been missing for several days now, and he was obliged to look into the matter, even if everyone knew the man had been running around behind poor Edy’s back, talking about leaving her for some young thing he’d picked up a town over.

Mrs. Gowen greeted them warmly at the door, invited them in before he could ask. The house was warm and welcoming with the aroma of braised meat and rising pastry.  
“What a pleasant surprise. Whatever can I do for you, gentlemen?”  
“We were hoping to have a look around, Ma’am. Just a formality, you understand, what with your husband going missing so suddenly.”  
“Oh, go right ahead. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Mrs. Gowen said as she left them to it.

They gave the house a cursory check; there were no signs of a struggle, but there were empty places in the closet where Sam’s clothes had hung, a dimple in the carpet where a suitcase might have sat. Things like his shaving kit and toothbrush were missing. His car was gone. There was no real mystery here.  
Young Bell did take a bit of a start when he discovered Mrs. Gowen’s old butcher’s block and tools in the basement, beside her well-stocked freezer. Carlson had a good laugh at him for being so squeamish; the block was ancient, but lovingly maintained, not a speck of gore or dust anywhere to be seen, and so clean it all but shone.

Mrs. Gowen was just pulling a laden tray out of the oven as they came to let her know they were done, with another cooling beside it on the counter.  
“Oh, just a moment and I’ll have some of these wrapped up for the road.”  
“You don’t have to do that, ma’am, I couldn’t--“ Carlson tried, even as his mouth watered. Bell’s stomach growled audibly.  
“Don’t you try to tell me you don’t want them, young man;” Mrs. Gowen said, sternly. “I know you’re always sneaking extra helpings of my pies at the church potlucks. See, I’ve even made little hand pies this time so they’ll be tidy for you to eat while you’re out on patrol.”  
Between that and Bell’s pleading look, he really had no choice but to accept the neat little basket Mrs. Gowen had packed for them, and be on his way.

Edy’s husband had been threatening to leave her for thirty years, and it was a bit of a relief that he’d finally done it. Everyone remembered that one uncomfortable Christmas Social they’d all spent pretending not to notice the bruise on Edy’s cheek. A couple of the men had had a chat with him after that, but who knew whether that was the end of it, or if he’d just been more careful since.

Edy brought her meat pies to the spring picnic that year, and spent most of the afternoon carving out slices for people, and chatting with Kerry and Sally, who had declared a truce, just this once, for Edy’s sake.  
“What has you in such fine spirits?” Kerry asked as she settled in at Edy’s right.  
“Yes, Edy, It’s so good to see you happy again, but whatever is the occasion?” Sally asked, setting a generous piece of her cherry crumb cake in front of Edy as she sat down to her left.  
“I was just thinking how I grateful I am to have such good friends. Why, there’s hardly been a day in months when someone didn’t stop by to check on me.“ She had to pause, then, to press the last slice of pie on the Sheriff, who had been eying it sheepishly for the last ten minutes or so. Then she sighed as if a great weight had lifted from her.  
“After all these months, I can finally feel that he’s gone.”

Samuel F. Gowen was missing, and life went on without him.


End file.
